Ultimate Teen Titans
by Duke9295
Summary: The title says it all. A modernized reboot of the Teen Titans, taking into account all interpretations of the Team that was ever created.
1. Chapter 1

_So basically this is an AU of the DC Universe akin to Marvel's ultimate universe. I hope I honored this childhood favorite franchise properly without doing all that crap that's happened in Ultimate Marvel since Ultimatum. All rights belongs to DC themselves, I do not own anything about this._

Confusion is all that is felt when the face of two beings with orange skin and green eyes. The man has a thick red moustache with a matching shaded mane of hair. The woman has purple hair tied into a long and intricate ponytail. Both are wearing silver capes and matching crowns, indicating some form of royalty. It should also be noted that the giant glass palace in the background adds the theme. In each one of their hands is a mysterious bundle, likely their children given how tightly their being held. But wait, the mother, she had a pouch on her back of some kind. Out of the top pokes a little head with big beady eyes and a shawl, confirmation that there is children with the two. There's an explosion overhead as a giant metal blue beetle crashes into the room. The parents move at a brisk pace until they come across a starship. The children are placed within a section of the egg shaped ship and can only watch as it takes off into the purple sky. At that moment, the dream ends and the girl awakens with a startle. Luckily she didn't scream to wake up the entire house, so after she got dressed in her dark colored garb that matches her black hair with a single braided alongside her long flowing hair, which accentuates her tanned features and amber eyes. She also dons a lavender cloak to go along with her turquoise jewelry she has embedded into her belt and bracelets. When she exits her house, she is greeted by the bright sun of the land that is the Ramah Navajo Reservation in New Mexico. A kind old man dressed like an elderly cowboy with a vest, boots, and a bandana tied as a headband over his forehead greets her, "Morning, Raven. How's your morning?"

Raven waves to the old man, "Morning, Grandpa, today seems like a good day."

Her grandfather questions, "Did you have the dream again?"

Raven sits with him at the patio table, "Am I that transparent? Yes, grandfather. The same as before. What do you think it is?"

Her grandfather shrugs, "It doesn't matter what I think, it is your visions after all."

Raven stares at him, "Visions? You know I don't believe all that old Navajo stuff, grandpa."

Her grandfather huffs, "Geez, kids these days. Well, whatever you think it is, just know that today is truly a special day. For today is the day everything changes."

TT

Crowley, Texas. A small town in the middle of nowhere is exactly how to describe it. It's not even big enough for a mall. All that can really be done is either play football, read, or go around on skateboards and act like idiots. The dark skinned youth a flat top who is eating his cereal with a football helmet to one side and a skateboard to another side does two of those three. Reading never was something to process for young Vic Stone. His parents sit alongside him at the dining table as they read their iPads without looking up. His father wears rectangular glasses perched at a position to help him read as he sips on a mug of coffee, while his mother has rounded glasses and sits like she doesn't even acknowledge the others. With a yawn, Silas asks, "Victor, how late did you stay up?"

Vic shrugs, "11, dad. After dinner last night, Gray and Wally invited me to a last-minute football game. And plus it's not even 7 in the morning."

Elinore snorts, "Why waste your time like this Victor?"

Vic answers, "Because, mom, it's very simple. I understand football."

Elinore grumbles, "If you'd just put your mind to it-"

Vic storms off, "I'm not having this argument anymore, mom. I'm going to school."

Once he slams the door shut, Silas asks, "Elinore, are you sure we're not being too tough on the lad? I mean I agree he needs to pop open a book more often, but he's still just a kid."

Elinore glares, "He can't be attached to these childish things forever, Silas. He needs to know that at some point that he can't ride that skateboard or play those games when he's at our age. It's time he grew up."

TT

At the breakfast table there are three people, a white man with bright red hair, a dark skinned woman with ebony hair, and their biracial son with a short haircut. The white man asks, "Mary, will you be alright by yourself after we leave for the camping trip?"

Mary shrugs, "I'll be alright, Daniel. And stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself. What I'm concerned about is how you two will smell after two days without a shower."

Daniel smirks, "Well, after that football game in the rain Wally over here played, I'll bet he'll need five showers when he gets back."

Wally smirked, "Oh, you wanna go there? How about those donuts you did in the Mustang?"

Daniel mocks, "Et tu, Walle."

Daniel gets a text message and checks it. Mary asks, "Is that your sister again?"

He nods, "Yeah. She just arrived at the hospital."

Wally thinks aloud, "I can't believe her boyfriend was struck by lightning."

TT

On the drive to school, in the front seats of the jeep sits a man and woman, in the back seat is a boy who won't stop staring out the window. The man asks, "Gar...That Cameron kid...Is he still picking on you?"

Gar shrugs, "It's not so bad anymore, dad. All he's doing now is trying to get me mad."

The woman points out, "Garfield, you don't have to put up with this. Why don't you set your phone to record everything he says to you and show it to the principle?"

Gar shrugs again, "I'm afraid he'll figure out that I'm the one that snitched, mom. That'll definitely start a fight."

His dad thinks, "Well why don't you stand up to him. I know it doesn't sound smart but just standing up to him once will be enough to put him in his place."

Gar starts to think aloud, "Alright. I'll think of something."

TT

At the high school track, a young boy with black hair has just finished another lap of running. He's drenched in sweat and panting heavily. A towel is dropped on his head and he looks up to see a man with a cane. The man warns, "Easy, Tim. You're gonna break something if you try to run another lap."

Tim apologizes, "I know, dad. And I'm sorry that I've been pushing myself too hard. It's just that it's hard to think of what I want to do after senior year."

His dad says, "Tim, you have another two years before that, and besides. You have the right amount of brain and brawn. If you like running so much join the track team. You're up early enough for it."

Tim shrugs, "Yeah, but mom'd kill me if I started leaving before she'd wake up."

His dad shrugs, "Don't worry about it, Tim. I'll talk to mom."

TT

Watching the sun rise on the front porch is a blonde haired girl smoking a cigarette while sipping on a cup of coffee. A man takes a seat beside her and snatches the cigarette out of her mouth. He says, "Tara, I thought we had a deal. You'd be allowed to smoke so long as it was once a week and in your treehouse when your home. You've already used the once a week part and I don't see you in your fort, young lady."

Scoffing at the mock order, she salutes, "Yes sir, sergeant Dad Can I at least finish my coffee?"

Her dad exhales, "Sure, but hurry up or you'll be late to school. And don't skip. Your mother and I don't need to have a stroke worrying where you are."

Tara starts walking off as she thinks aloud, "Yeah don't worry about that. If I did that crap I wouldn't get a car anytime soon."

Her dad watches her walk to the school next door while a woman sits beside him, "Will she be alright?"

Her dad tells her, "She'll be alright, Honey. She's just going through that angst stage."

TT

A black limousine pulls up to the high school with every student entering the building gawking at the site. Out of it steps three people. One an aged man with a thick moustache and an eyepatch and clutching onto a cane. The next is a tall, handsome man with slicked back hair and a three day old stubble of facial hair dressed in a fancy tuxedo. And finally a teenager with black hair that goes to his shoulder and piercing blue eyes, dressed in jeans, blue t-shirt and a long sleeve button up left unbuttoned and fingerless gloves. As they enter the main building, several of the students gossip, "That's Bruce Wayne!"

When they find the front office, Bruce asks, "I'm here with a new student who's supposed to start his first day today."

The receptionist asks, "Name?"

Bruce answers, "Richard Grayson."

The receptionist looks over a file, "Oh, yes. I remember him. And his legal guardians would be the two of you?"

Bruce and the old man nods, while the receptionist reads aloud, "Alfred Pennyworth, and...Bruce Wayne? The billionaire?"

TT

A teacher that hates his job and is bored out of his mind finishes reads off of a sheet, "...Wallace West? And Marvin White?"

Each student states their here, while the teacher checks off their names with a bored expression. An office aide enters the room, "I apologize Mister Zeus, but I was asked to take two new students into your class."

Mister Zeus tells her, "Thank you, ma'am. Alright, you two write your names on this sheet and I'll introduce you to the class."

The black haired boy and the blonde haired boy go up to the list and write in their names. Mister Zeus reads off, "Alright...Richard Grayson. Recently transferred from the Gotham Academy of higher learning." The black haired boy shrugs, "My friends call me Gray."

He goes and slumps down in a seat next to Wally. While Mister Zeus finishes up, "And you must be Joseph Wilson, transferred from the Star City Institute of Fine Arts."

TT

Later at lunch, Gray had his lunch already made and tries to find a place to sit. All of a sudden, he hears, "Hey, Garfield! I thought I told you to stop dressing like a geek!"

He turns to see a scrawny kid with spiky blonde hair and a lean face that makes anybody feel like he's a total jerk. He's picking on Garfield, who defends, "I'm only wearing jeans and a red hoodie. How is that dressing like a geek, dude?"

The kid takes a closer look, "Oh, I didn't realize that was your face!"

He breaks out in laughter, until Gray steps up to him, "Leave him alone."

The kid stops laughing and glares, "What did you just say, trust fund?"

Gray ignores the insult, "I said, leave him alone. It's not that hard of a request."

The kid points at him, "Do you know who you're talking to? I'm Cameron Mahkent! I own this school! And there's nothing you can do about it! Hell, I bet you have a bodyguard do all your crap for you."

Gray grabs him by the wrist and tosses him to the ground and holds him in an arm lock while still standing. Gray boasts, "I don't need bodyguards. I am the bodyguard."

Gray lets him go, and threatens, "Now leave the kid alone or I'll do more than embarrass you."

Cameron does just that and scurries away. Gar shakes Gray's hand, "Thank you so much, Dude! Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

Gray shrugs, "Sure. I needed to find a place to sit anyway."

Gray follows Gar all the way to his friends, which included Vic, Wally, Tim, and Tara. Gar introduces each of them one by one. Vic fist bumps him, "Saw what you did with Mahkent. I haven't seen anybody have balls to do to him what you just did. He usually gets away with his crap since his dad's a cop. Where'd you learn to do that trick?"

Gray explains, "Well, I'm sure you guys have heard that my legal guardian is Bruce Wayne-" Tara interrupts, "Rated sexiest billionaire alive." Gray continues, "Well, he insisted I know self defense since Gotham is, well, Gotham. But before that my parents had me trained as an acrobat."

Wally asks, "What for?"

Gray explains, "They were circus performers, working on those daredevil stunts for Haley's circus. Man those were the days."

Tim states, "I went to one of their shows...I don't mean to come off as blunt, but they, um, they died a couple years ago, is that right?"

Gray waves him off, "It's okay, Tim. It was a long time ago. But yeah. Some asshat named Tony Zucco tried to bribe the circus and killed my parents as a demonstration. My confession put him away for murder. Bruce was at the show that night and decided I needed somebody. So he adopted me, and the circus was put under witness protection."

Gar asks, "Because he lost his parents too?"

Gray nods, "Yeah, that's right."

Suddenly, Vic, Wally, Gar, and Tara start to look sickly. Vic starts scratching at his chest, Wally's eyes glaze over, Gar starts turning green, and Tara's hands are shaking. Tim asks, "Are you guys okay?"

Gar wheezes, "I...I don't know, dude...It feels like I ate a dozen bean burritos…"

Gray asks, "Should we get you guys to the nurse?"

Tim shrugs, "I think we should. I'll get Wally and Gar, you get Vic and Tara."

As quickly as the two went to help walk them to the nurse, Wally, Tara, and Gar suddenly felt better. Wally shrugs, "Huh. I feel fine now."

Gar and Tara agree with him, but Vic just states, "If you guys feel fine then why am I still itchy?"

Tara questions, "Should we take handsome to the nurse?"

Vic blushes before he waves them off, "No, no. I'll just go to the bathroom and check my reflection. I'll go to the nurse just in case." 

He goes to the nearest restroom and turns on a faucet and splashes some water in his face. After that, he pulls up his shirt to reveal...A silver slime growing over his torso.

He stammers, "What the...What the hell?"

He touches the slime and his hands sinks under where his skin should be. And suddenly, he has a vision of a shadowed being with glowing green eyes, speaking inaudibly. When he leaves the bathroom, he lies, "The itching stopped. I'm doing fine now."

And all this time, Joseph Wilson is staring at him and his friends.

After school, the quiet boy walks to a log cabin built house, inside he finds a red haired woman cooking pork chops, and a man with graying hair and a thick moustache watching a football game on a recliner. The man greets him, "Welcome back, Joey! How was your first day?"

Joey shrugs, "It was fine, dad. I'm gonna go play on the playstation."

His dad pauses the game and goes to his son's room as he starts up a game, "Joey, did the other kids-"

"No dad, I wasn't picked on. It's just that I wish I could've spent more time playing music or making art. That's all." Joey interrupts.

His dad sits next to him, "Joey, all of that art and music, it's cool and fun to do. But you do need to learn those other things. Your mom and me want you to be the smartest guy in any room. That's why we transferred you here. Plus with us living in the cold for so long we could all use some good texas sun."

Joey smirks, "Yeah, I guess you're right dad...Listen, is it okay if after dinner I go take photographs before it gets too dark?"

His dad pats him on the back, "Sure, Joey. Sure."

TT

While dinner is being prepared, Mrs. Logan asks, "Mark, do you know where Gar wondered off to? He's usually so helpful in making the food."

Mark shrugs, "Come to think of it, Marie, I haven't seen him since we went to hang out with the cat."

Suddenly, Gar enters the room, looking very green. He slurs, "Mommmm...Dadddd...Idontfeelsogoodddd…"

TT

While Tara is having dinner with her parents, her mother asks, "Steve, do you mind passing me the salt?"

Steve hands it to her, "Here you go, Rita."

Suddenly, Tara screams in pain, collapsing. The moment she touches the ground, the earth shakes.

TT

Wally meets up with his dad in his office, "Dad, I got the marshmallows!"

Daniel adds, "Did you get one of those portable stoves while you were out?"

Wally reaches into his backpack, "You bet! Here!"

He tosses the burner to his dad, but halfway through the air, everything slows down for Wally.

TT

Joey has taken the last photo of the setting sun with his camera. He looks at the quality and celebrates, "Yes! This'll be perfect! I can't wait to paint this."

As Joey packs up the camera, his hand turns transparent.

TT

Tim is running laps at the stadium again, with his parents having just arrived. His mother states, "Alright, Tim. School's over and it's almost dark. Can we please get going? I have dinner waiting."

Tim's dad chuckles, "Go easy on the boy, Janet. Let him have his fun."

"Not bad, kid."

They turn to see Gray sitting in the bleachers. Tim asks, "Gray? What're you doing here?"

Gray shrugs, "I'm stretching my legs. Getting to know the town. Plus you're determination. It reminds me of Bruce."

Tim gets stars in his eyes, "Really? Oh, I forgot to introduce you, these are my parents Jack and Janet. Mom, dad, this is Richard Grayson. He's a new kid that we call Gray."

Jack shakes his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, son. I gotta ask, when you said Bruce, do you mean Bruce Wayne, the billionaire?"

Janet adds, "That must be some life?"

Gray shrugs, "Well, you do tend to stay up late."

Suddenly, a voice screams, "GRAYSON!"

The four turn to see Cameron standing by. He screams, "You embarassed me at lunch, Grayson. Now it's payback time!"

As he throws a punch at Gray, the temperature gets colder while Cameron turns blue.

TT

Vic enters the library where his parents read and write. Inside, he finds his mother working fervently on a laptop while his dad reads a novel. He asks, "Mom, dad...Can I ask you guys something?"

Elinore questions, "What is it, Victor? Can't you tell we're very busy?"

Vic explains, "Something...Something weird's going on with me."

Elinore snorts, "It's about time you admit this. Now we can help you improve your grades."

Silas accuses, "I don't think that's what he wants to talk about, Elinore."

Elinore glares, "Well I say it should be all he wants to talk about, Silas."

Vic yells, "For christ's sakes will you two shut up and look at me!"

He lifts up his shirt, revealing the silver slime, now a bigger blotch.

Elinore smirks a sinister smile, "Oh, Victor...Finally!"


	2. Chapter 2

_I chose Crowley, Texas because it's a real life town that I lived really close to for several years. So I obviously made easter eggs of iconic heroes, the question is will they appear? YOU DECIDE!_

"Finally?" Questions Vic, "FINALLY!? WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!?"

"Elinore," Questions Silas, "Did you give our own son to Starfire?"

"Yes I did. Because he's special, "Explains Elinore, "Because this is an amazing gift for us. I had given up hope on this, especially with how he's lived his life."

"You did this?" Demands Vic, "You did this to ME!? WHAT AM I!?"

TT

The fight between Gray and Cameron escalates when Cameron's arms grows spikes of ice. Jack questions, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Answers Tim, "But Gray needs help!"

Tim charges forward and saves Gray with a timed punch to Cameron's face.

"Hm," Snorts Cameron, "Time to give you punks the cold shoulder."

At this, he runs off.

"D-Did that kid…" Stammers Jack, "Did that kid just turn into some kind of Iceman?"

"Apparently things are getting weirder," He points behind the Drake family, "Look."

And what they see is a transparent boy screaming like no sound is coming out of his mouth.

"Is that," Asks Tim, "Is that Joey?"

"Poor boy," Gasps Janet, "He can't even speak."

"Hmm…" Thinks Gray with a finger tucked to his jaw, "Joey, could you, try walking through one of us? It might allow you to talk."

Joey perks up at this, and tries walking through Jack, who shutters as Joey vanishes.

Janet asks, "Jack…?"

"No, Misses Drake," Says Jack in Joey's voice, "It seems you were right, Gray. Thank you. I'll try to find another body to use to talk next time."

TT

Wally starts to shake violently.

"Wally!" Shouts his father, "What is it?"

As Wally starts to shake, he suddenly begins to vibrate, like he's blurring at super speeds but yet sitting still. Even lightning started to arch from his body. As he spasms even faster, he mumbles, "R'ems N'vorah…"

TT

"What did she just say?" Asks Steve.

"I don't know," Answers Rita, "I'm trying to make sure that our daughter doesn't shake the house enough to crush us!"

Tara continues to spasm and rambles some more, "...Le'tte Mo Sha'ra…"

TT

"A cat toy!" Mark rants, "All we did was give the cat a toy to play with!"

"I don't think a cat is doing this, Mark," starts Marie, "I think this is the project."

Gar slowly turns green and grows whiskers, "Am Starfire need help."

TT

After saying those words, Joey began running with Jack's body off into the distance. Fast even with his cane.

"Dad! Joey!" screams Tim, "Where are they going!?"

"The water tower," answers Gray, "They're heading for the Water Tower."

Everyone rushes after Joey until they make it to the water tower. Luckily the school wasn't too far away from said water tower, but it was far enough for everyone to be out of breath. They look up and see Joey just staring at the water tower. And beside him is Wally, moving so fast yet standing in place, looking like he is vibrating. Gar is with them, now green and with whiskers. Tara is there as well, with the earth ripped around her. Cameron the asshat is also there, now looking like an ice statue. And finally there's Vic, now the left side of his body silver, with only his arms, legs, and head still human, save for a red eye and shoulder pads forming. They look to be in a trance, until Tim shouts, "Guys! Snap out of it!"

At that moment, everybody suddenly snap out of it, Joey quite literally when he falls out of Jack's body. Everyone's looking around confused, while Vic tries to tear the metal from his body. He's screaming, "What the hell did you do to me, mom!"

Gar asks, "Wait, you're tightass mom did this to us? That doesn't make any sense."

Tara grabs a hold of Vic and hold him, soothing him. Cameron asks, "I know I don't like any of you guys...But what the hell's going on?"

Wally shrugs, "It's not what's going on...It's what are we? That's my question."

TT

"Silas, Elinore, where the hell have you two been!?"

Silas explains to Mark as they meet in the high school's parking lot, "Sorry, I was having a much needed conversation with my wife about the morality of pumping our son full of something that shouldn't even be there."

Elinore scoffs and rolls her eyes, "He's supposed to be important. That's all I did. Anyway, our employer contacted me. We have to contain this, tonight, or else he'll send a cleanup team to do it for us. But this is our bed, and I say we make it."

Daniel snaps, "Our bed? Our bed!? What the hell did you do to our son!? Hell, what did you do to all of our kids!?"

Elinore explains, "Starfire's ship had in storage an entire planet's worth of fauna's DNA and blood samples. Need I remind you, Daniel, that our attempts at grafting to adult tissue proved disastrous? Our employer suggested that we try with younger test subjects."

Marie points out, "Yeah, and we all refused."

Elinore smirks, "Not all of us. Remember all those flu shots I gave to all you ladies when you were pregnant? I did serve as the OB GYN during that time, remember?"

Rita demands, "You did an unauthorized experiment on our children while they weren't even born. What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Elinore explains, "I did what I had to! If I didn't do it, the employer would've sent somebody else to do it. And what would we be left to be? School teachers? Mechanics? Zoo keepers? People living anonymous lives not changing the world with children incapable of comprehending their place?"

Slade snorts, "I didn't want to change the world. The shit me and Addy did during desert storm was the last thing I wanted to go through again. And this, this isn't something we were even asked to sign up for. All I want to know is where is my son?"

Elinore smirks, "Why, he's at the water tower, with all the other kids. Ready to meet Starfire. This is exciting. 17 years of waiting after finding Starfire have finally come together."

Steve points out, "Elinore, you're sounding like Doctor Frankenstein before he created the monster. You sound like Jurassic World when they made the Indominus Rex. This has gone too far. These are our kids we're talking about."

Elinore rolls her eyes, "I can't be any prouder of my son. Why can't you be for your daughter?"

Mary answers, "I think I know. Because he doesn't want his kid to become some kind of government petri dish. My son moved faster than the speed of light. What's gonna stop uncle sam from deciding to hook him up to a treadmill to charge the entire world for the rest of his life. And that's assuming that speed you gave him doesn't make him run himself into old age."

A stocky man in a police officer's uniform asks, "Why don't we just call in the police. I know a couple guys that'll keep their mouths shut about this."

Elinore pinches the bridge of her nose, "Lawrence Mahkent. It's no wonder you were just security. I am not letting cops into the matter. And if you mention it again, don't think I won't put you six feet under."

A woman standing beside him threatens, "Don't talk to my husband like that Elinore! He can have you arrested for so many things right now."

Elinore chuckles, "Don't make me laugh, Paula. You need evidence to arrest somebody. And I know none of you are smart enough to get a confession. And let's not forget your son, Cameron, is a bigger handful."

Addy speaks up, "And what do you expect us to do?"

Elinore shrugs, "You and Mister Deathstroke will go round up the kids with Lawrence and Paula's old squad. Like I said, they'll be at the water tower. The original crash site."

Silas questions, "How the hell can somebody cover up a crashed alien ship in a populated town like this?"

TT

"It was like a vision. A memory even. A satellite or something crashed by here."

"Yeah, Vic's right. I saw our parents there. Vic's parents, Doctor stone and, well, Doctor Stone, were in charge from the looks of it." Adds Tara.

Gray speaks up, "Alright, let's figure this out. A satellite crashed by this water tower, despite there being absolutely nothing in the news, so it was probably covered up. And something from that satellite affected your parents because they were first responders. So Cameron's turning into a living icecube, Joey's a ghost, Vic's become more metal than skin, Gar's green, Wally can move as fast as lightning, and Tara can control the Earth. This doesn't make any sense."

"For a trust fund, you sure did figure all this out quickly." Points out Cameron.

"I have my hobbies."

Gar asks, "Should we check around the tower, we might find some clues?"

"What, like Scooby Doo?" Asks Tim.

"Sorry kids, but Playtime's over."

Entering the scene is a man in body armor with military fatigues underneath, covered head to toe without a single skin visible, a military scarf around his neck, a orange and black mask with a visor over his eyes, and loaded with weapons. Grenades, assault rifles, knives, and swords. Beside him is a woman dressed similarly, but without the black and orange mask and just a pair of goggles, with short brown hair. Beside them is a man wearing swat gear, a hockey mask, and wielding a baseball bat. Beside him is a woman much like the previous, but with bright blonde hair, and wielding two crossbows. And alongside them are men in blue body armor and gold colored helmets.

"Who the hell are you guys supposed to be?" Questions Cameron.

The crossbow wielding woman snaps, "Cameron, what have I said about using that kind of language?"

Cameron's eyes widen, "Mom!? What are you wearing?"

Gray asks, "This is your mom? She looks like some D&D huntress."

Paula snorts, "I prefer to think of myself as a Tigress, boy."

The hockey masked man snaps, "Stop antagonizing the boy. We have a bigger job to do."

Cameron's mouth drops, "Dad!? You too? What's with the Jason mask?"

Lawrence explains, "Because I'm the Sportsmaster."

The orange-black masked man grumbles, "Stupidest name ever."

Sportsmaster snaps, "I heard that Wilson!"

Wilson snorts, "Wasn't trying to be quiet."

Tim asks, "Wilson? Wait, you're related to Joey?"

The unknown woman explains, "We're his parents. Now kids, I know you aren't sure what's going on. Believe me, I wish we knew what the hell Elinore was thinking, but we have orders. You're coming with us."

Vic snaps, "Lady, we're turning green and silver because of my mom, there's no way in hell we're going with you if you're working with her!"

Slade exhales, "Very well. Joey, I'm sorry, I never wanted you to see this part of me."

Janet gasps, "Mister Wilson-"

"No. I am now Deathstroke."

Sportsmaster barks, "Charge Guardians!"

The kids and the guardians charge at each other. It's a massive slugfest, with the Guardians getting their butts kicked by the kids. After throwing aside three full grown men, Vic asks, "I have super strength!?"

Meanwhile, Tara manages to make the Earth form a pair of giant hands, making her scream, "This is the freakiest thing I've ever done!"

Also, Gar grows fangs and claws and roars like a beast.

TT

"I have to say, it is good to have all of you back in the fold. I mean, the recruits from NOWHERE are superb, but none of them compare to the original founders of Starfire. Still, we've progressed beyond anything we imagined since your early retirements."

Marie snorts, "If by early retirements do you mean us raising our kids?"

Elinore was about to shoot back a remark when an assistant ran to her, "Doctor Stone! Thank god I found you! Starfire's going haywire! Her EEG is going off the charts, we can't calm her!"

Elinore snaps, "And you're just telling me now!? Increase the dosage!"

The others follow a rushing Elinore to a room with an egg shaped pod in the center of the circular room. The assistant assures, "We already did, seven times already! We're running out of supplies and she isn't calming down! Nothing like this has ever been recorded."

Daniel blurts out, "Jesus...Look at her eyes."

Inside the pod, are the brightest emerald lights anyone has ever seen.

Elinore barks, "Up the Ketamine by ten milligrams and the perphenazine by twelve!"

Rita reads off of a list, "Horse tranquilizers? Schizophrenia medicine? Antipsychotics? And at these dosages!? Half of this crap isn't even legal to use on animals! What the hell are you thinking? She's-"

"She can handle all of this, Rita, trust me. We've tested."

Mary warns, "You've been experimenting on her? She's just a girl! And an alien! What's gonna happen when her people find out what you did to her? For gods sakes! She doesn't even speak any of our languages!"

Elinore snaps, "Will you people shut the hell up about some non existent god! Shut up about human ethics with an alien! And shut up and help me figure out what's going on! We've controlled her for all these years and not once has this happened."

Silas points out the answer.

"Elinore, we found her when she was an infant, same as her siblings. That was 17 years ago."

Elinore's eyes widen, "Are you implying that this is puberty?"

Mark all of a sudden starts to laugh, "Oh man, this is just rich! Doctor Elinore Stone, alpha bitch wannabe in any room is now the biggest idiot because of puberty! This is priceless!"

Elinore responds by pulling out a gun and shoots Mark point blank in the forehead. Marie responds by tackling Elinore, "You bitch! You just killed my husband!"

Elinore shoves her off and responds, "Anyone else wanna make fun of the project?"

TT

"So you say that now you're starting to see other kids?"

"Yes grandfather. But they're strange. They can move the earth, move like a flash, ones turning into metal, another's a beastboy, a ghost, a living icicle, but there's a normal boy, and a...A nightwing of some kind."

"Nightwing? Now that's a wording I haven't thought of."

"Their parents are there too. A lot of them are nice, but also strange. When I look at one of them, I see pure evil, another I see his dark future, I see mercenaries dressed like they were in old school movies, and...Oh my, now that I think about it, I see the Batman."

"The Batman? Gotham's psycho?"

"I know it sounds crazy-"

"Raven, don't ever let anyone make you think your dreams are crazy. No matter what."

Raven and her Grandfather are sitting on their front porch, sipping tea, discussing the newest dream, when suddenly, Raven goes pale.

"Am Starfire. Need Help."

Everything goes black.

TT

Joey...Runs out of Jack's body and rushes towards one of the Guardians. He possesses the soldier and orders, "Jack! Janet! Tim! Get out of here!"

Jack and Janet are quick to listen, but Tim just tackles one of the guardians, screaming, "Like hell!"

Seeing this, Deathstroke nods, "Getting the loose ends out of the way. I taught you right, Joey."

Deathstroke proceeds to land a hard kick on Gray, sending him to the ground. He warns, "You have nothing to do with this kid, stay out of this."

Gray spits some blood out, "And miss being King for a day? No thanks."

Deathstroke starts throwing punches at Gray, before pulling out a staff and proceeds to swing at the boy. But Gray has a surprise. Out of his shirt sleeve, a collapsable baton appears. Deathstroke gasps, "What the!?"

Gray charges at Deathstroke with flurry of swings. But Deathstroke grabs him by the wrist and throws him aside. "You're Kido needs work kid. It's good, but it needs work."

Gray charges at him and dodges a strike and lands a blow straight at his jaw. Deathstroke compliments, "Amazing! I haven't been beaten by a guy with a single baton since my teacher...Wait, now I recognize your style! You were trained by Henri Ducard?"

Gray snorts, "No. But my teach' was."

As he's about to land the finishing blow, he's knocked in the head by Adeline. "You okay Darling?" She asks.

Deathstroke shrugs, "As good as can be. Still, to have a teacher taught by Henri Ducard...Who is this kid? And what did he mean by King for a day?"

Tigress snorts, "I say we put him out of his misery. He and the Drake brat will only irritate Elinore even more."

Adeline chuckles, "Since when do you give a rat's ass what she thinks?"

Tigress shrugs, "I don't, but I don't wanna get on her bad side. You heard what she did while we were gone."


	3. Chapter 3

_So it felt mandatory to introduce Batman. For this, I'm thinking it's like a reverse-Flashpoint, where only the Titans are drastically different._

"Addi! Take the Ducard kid back to Elinore! We need to find out who the hell he is."

Addi nods her head and four Guardians drag Gray away, unaware that he's pushed a tiny button on his watch. Wally screams, "Gray!"

He zips by quickly to get to Gray, but all of a sudden stops after his shoes become on fire. He screams, "Why are my shoes on fire!"

Tigress snorts, "Did you really think you're shoes would really last after going that fast? If anything, you're lucky to still have skin."

Wally groans, "Great, so I'm about as useful as a screen door on a Submarine now."

As he says this, he's swarmed by a group of Guardians and dragged away. He doesn't even bother fighting back. Deathstroke, Tigress, and Sportsmaster surrounds Joey, Tara, Vic, Cameron, and Gar with their Guardians. Sportsmaster gloats, "Just five kids."

Deathstroke warns, "Don't forget that these are our kids. And I say we don't get violent."

Tigress snorts, "Define violent."

Deathstroke explains, "No police brutality. We can rough them up, though."

Finally Vic asks, "Cam, what the crap is wrong with your parents?"

Cameron shrugs, "You got me metal man."

Suddenly, ice surrounds the entire arena, as Cameron smirks, "Time to put these bozos on ice!"

And as he says this, a ring of spiked ice surrounds everyone but the Guardians, who start attacking the ice to get through to the kids. Suddenly, Cameron collapses. Making Tara ask, "Did he just pass out?"

Gar points out, "Makes sense. It's a classic superhero weakness. Overuse your powers, you pass out."

Tigress snorts, "You're no superhero kid. You're a guinea pig."

Tara screams, "DON'T CALL US GUINEA PIGS! WE'RE JUST KIDS!" 

Out of the ground rises three golems made out of dirt. The golems charge at the three adults, and while Tigress and Deathstroke deal with one, Sportsmaster pulls out an aluminum baseball bat and knocks the golem to the ground, having smashed it to a million pieces, and proceeds to grab Tara in a chokehold.

Sportsmaster snorts, "That was a custom made bat designed with built in shock wave generators. Now for that, it'll cost ya."

TT

Raven continues to ramble the same statement over and over again, "Am Starfire. Need Help."

Her grandfather carries her to a couch and sits her there comfortably. He begs, "Come back to me, granddaughter. Come back."

Suddenly, Raven snaps out of the trance, "She's going to die."

Grandfather asks, "Who? Starfire?"

Raven nods, "No. One of the girls, and the Batman won't make it in time."

Grandfather helps her up, "Go to them, Raven."

"How?" Questions Raven.

He taps her on the forehead, "You already know. Fly, sweet Raven. Fly."

As he says that, everything goes white.

TT

Out of nowhere, a transparent girl floats into the battle, with an artistic bird outlining her until she lands. Deathstroke blurts out, "What the f-"

The woman booms in a voice with an echo, "Fighting children who can barely defend themselves? How pathetic must you be?"

Sportsmaster snorts, "I might be on acid, but I ain't afraid of fighting some ghost bitch."

The woman deadpans, "I detest violence. But I'm even less fond of you."

With a wave of her hands, bolts of lightning sparked across the field and hits the guardians.

Tigress demands, "Who the hell is this bitch!?"

Gar drools, "Whoever she is, she's an angel."

The woman smirks at Tigress, "Don't you know who I am? I'm your personal grim reaper."

With a flick of her hand, she creates orbs of purple light that knocks Tigress and Sportsmaster to the ground. She glares at Deathstroke, "I suggest you leave."

Deathstroke looks at the woman, his fallen comrades, and the kids, and exhales, "Screw this, we're leaving."

Sportsmaster stumbles, "Butwecanstilltakethemyoucoward."

Deathstroke gloats, "You're gonna need to repeat that slower, motormouth."

Sportsmaster shrugs and stumbles away. The woman starts to fade, but she warns the kids, "Find her. Find Starfire."

Vic asks, "So...does anyone know where to look?"

Tim points out, "You guys ran to this water tower for a purpose. She must be near by."

Tara points out, "But there aren't any buildings close enough to the water tower. The only way to even get on the water tower is a ladder to the top. And I don't see an alien prison up there."

"That's because it's below you."

Everyone turns to see somebody they didn't expect. A man dressed in black, a leather cape, and a cowl with two spikes jutted out of the top. And on his chest is a simple little circle colored yellow with a simplistic bat symbol in it. Cameron blurts out, "Holy mother crap. It's batman!"

Gar asks while trying to make a high five, "What's up, bats?"

Batman doesn't acknowledge it.

Vic asks, "Wait...What're you doing in Texas? Ain't you a jersey boy?"

Tara points out, "What, have you not seen a map. Gotham's in New York."

Gar adds, "I agree with Vic, I think Gotham's in New Jersey."

Batman interrupts, "Where Gotham City is is not a current concern. What is is the fact that NOWHERE has just committed treason, and an old friend asked for my help."

Cameron snorts, "So what, you're an FBI agent now?"

Batman gives a curt nod, "No, but my old friend is. And the fact that you have powers is proof. Now follow me."

Tara demands, "And why should we? Half of what we hear about you says you're insane."

Batman answers, "Do you want to save Richard and Wally?"

His gamble worked, and Tara shut up.

TT

"I can't believe this, I can't stop this."

Daniel grumbles under his breath, "Oh, wow. She isn't as smart as she thought she was. What a shock."

Mary elbows him, before whispering, "Danny!"

Daniel apologizes, "Sorry, Mary. I'm just upset. Mark was a good friend."

Mary retorts, "And you think antagonizing his killer will make him happy."

Daniel chuckles, "Well, he'll turn in his grave when he gets there."

"It's a shame that we have to lose such a fine specimen."

Everyone turns to see a red haired man in a nice suit enter the room. Elinore questions, "What do you mean 'lose' Mister Richards?"

Richards explains, "She's an uncontrollable walking nuclear bomb. The last thing the employer wants is for her to be let free. It would jeopardize the entire state of Texas as well as NOWHERE's standing in the market. And that's not even taking into account the Titans program has become declassified as well as on the loose, with noted FBI agents apparently onto the project. May I remind you that this is a blackbook project, meaning no FBI, CIA, NSA, and everything in between."

Silas asks, "What do you mean, what FBI agents?"

Richards explains, "Some of your guardians interrogated that boy Wilson brought with him. He had a pair of Escrima sticks with built in tasers that could combine into a bo staff. That's a million dollar weapon that he had hidden in his shirt sleeves. He has bulletproof armor on under his clothes, and also, Wilson said he wanted to be King For A Day."

Marie asks, "What does that have to do with anything?" 

Richards explains, "He was referring to FBI agent King Faraday, the man's a legend who has been a field agent for 20 years. The kid's a fricking mole, Stone, and you let the kid gain the trust of the Titans."

Elinore demands, "How can he be an FBI mole, he's a senior in high school."

Daniel points out, "And Wally told me the kid has nothing to do with the FBI, he's a billionaire's adopted son."

Richards asks, "And why would he be in Texas. Sure Gotham's hell on Earth, but it has better schooling than Texas. We can't have the project getting out of hand or getting into FBI hands. So, we're ending the project."

Elinore snaps, "This is my project, Neil Richards! How dare you come-"

Neil interrupts, "She was never your project, moron. Just like Blackfire isn't Sebastian's project, or Wildfire is Arthur's project."

She points out, "And look where they got us. A sociopathic girl and a boy suddenly turned albino."

Neil adds, "At least Starfire is the oldest of the siblings. We'll be able to study the failure and ensure success. Also, at least they aren't as rebellious as Starfire. Plus, the decision has been made. In one hour, the problem is resolved one way or another."

Elinore screams, "You can't do this! This isn't your call!"

Neil assures, "Who said this was my call? Besides, it's a win-win. Either Starfire's EEG is brought to an acceptable level, or enough of the solution will be pumped into her arteries to make her choke on her own blood. Although, I will say this, any BS is tried, and we'll have the mercenary company COASTLINE here to turn this lab into a glass jar in five minutes. So don't try to deactivate that timer, only I know the passcode. And for once in your life Elinore, put the reigns on your children. The countdown is on every television screen and computer monitor...Now!"

Elinore hollers, "You son of a bitch!"

Neil says as he leaves, "Less name calling and more working...Bitch."

After a moment of letting everything sink in, Daniel speaks up, "Listen, Elinore. I know you don't really like us. But you need to listen to what I have to say. I'm sorry. Maybe he's right. Maybe the project is unsalvageable. I think that all we can do now is find our kids and get them the help they need."

Elinore glares at him, and then prepares to choke him, "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD! You have no idea what's been sacrificed for this project! None of you ever understood what was sacrificed! You were all too weak for this project! You always were! That's why I left you all babysitting duties when you wanted to leave! And you managed to screw THAT up! So either help me out, or I'll use you for the project as a test subject!"

Daniel speaks up, "You really are insane."

Elinore screams, "THAT'S IT! BARNES, GIVE THIS SCUMBAG HIS SON'S TREATMENT!"

Several guardians restrain Daniel as Elinore's assistant puts a syringe into Daniel's arm, pumping a strange liquid into him. As this happens, Daniel's skin becomes red and black, his eyes yellow, as he screams in pain, vibrating at a high frequency. He suddenly runs at super speed, and screams as he vanishes. As the demonic creature fades away, his wife screams as she breaks down in tears, "DANNY!"

Elinore screams, "Now all of you get the hell out of here! I have work to do."

TT

The group look and feel around the lighthouse, seeing if there's some secret button. They stop when Batman calls out, "Found it."

They all go over to him as he pushes on one of the pillars on the water tower. A section of it moves in around his hands. And to the side of him, a trap door opens up. Tim points out, "Has anyone ever seen Death Note, 'cuz this reminds me of one of it's episodes."

Cameron snorts, "And you wonder why you're all targets."

Tara adds, "And you wonder why you're such a douche with parents like yours."

Batman snaps, "Quiet, both of you."

Vic steps through first, "No guts, no glory."

As he steps in, Gar points out, "Vic, one of your eyes is a red light."

Vic reaches for his left eye and feels that it is now a red light. He stammers, "We have to hurry. Now!"

When they see no light, Joey points out, "This may be a D move, but can you use that eye light as a makeshift flashlight?"

"Whoever built this, had enough time to build it deep underground and big enough to be the entire town's underground." States the Batman.

Suddenly, all of the transformed start screaming, "DAD!?"

Tim asks, "What happened?"

Gar answers, "I don't know. I think Elinore just killed Wally's dad. I feel like I just had my heart ripped out."

Batman mumbles, "I know the feeling."

Vic starts to run, "We gotta find Gray and Wally. We gotta find Starfire. We gotta find them now!"

Everyone follows him, until they come to the end of a hallway, with a steel door, with two words: PROJECT TITAN.

Joey speaks up through the possessed guardian, "I don't think I want to see what's behind that door."

Cameron snorts, "Quit being a baby new kid. We've gotta keep moving."

When the door opens, they see what looks like a doctor's office. Tim blurts out, "What the hell?"

Batman inspects some equipment, "This looks like a standard OB/GYN equipment."

Tara adds, "I might be crazy, but this room looks like an office my parents took a picture in when they found out they were having a girl that I saw in a scrapbook. But this can't be it, it's on the other side of town."

Gar asks, "So what? They recreated your parents gynecologist's office?"

Vic asks, "Wait, wasn't my mom your mom's gynecologist?"

Cameron adds, "She was my mom's too."

Joey asks, "So wait, was everyone who's changing parents went to Mrs. Stone for babies?"

Batman thinks aloud, "That must be how all of this started with each of you."

He approaches a filing cabinet next to a desk, and pulls out a single manilla folder. He opens it, and his eyes widen. Tim asks, "What is it?"

Batman tosses it aside, letting the contents spill out across the floor for all to see, with him answering, "The ledger."

TT

"30 minutes till deactivation."

Silas points out, "Elinore, it's getting worse and we've gotten nowhere."

Elinore snaps, "Like I haven't notice!"

Sportsmaster and Tigress enter the room, "We've got a problem. Apparently our children have entered the lab with the Batman."

Steve thinks aloud, "Must be an auxiliary entrance since they were by the water tower."

Elinore smiles, "It's for the beast. Sportsmaster, how many men are here?"

He answers, "Including me, my wife, and the Wilsons, wherever the shit they are, about eight."

Marie asks, "Elinore, why do you need eight soldiers?"

Elinore explains, "Simple, we're going to either convince the children to stop being foolish or we'll take them by force."

Barnes points out, "She has a point, they could calm Starfire."

Mary speaks up, "Are you out of your mind, those kids probably hate us now."

Rita corrects, "No, they don't hate us. They hate Elinore. She did this behind our back, and then sent freddy and jason after them. And for all we know, they're powers could destroy the entire town."

Elinore smiles, "Don't worry, I have safeguards."

TT

Each child picks up a paper with a picture of themselves, Tim picking up Wally's. He reads aloud, "Project Impulse. DNA was grafted with Faster Than Light Energy Fuel from the ship. This must be how Wally was moving at super speed."

Joey reads, "Project Jericho. DNA was grafted with translucent symbiote capable of possessing a host."

Gar reads, "Project Changeling. DNA grafted to shapeshifting DNA capable of transforming at thought."

He changes the page, to see a green goop around white mice. And then the next picture is of a green mouse among the white mice.

Vic glares at his, "Project Cyborg. DNA grafted with morphing metal of the ship. Is this what mom thinks of me? Not even a human!?"

Tara reads, "Well, apparently your mom has a sense of humor, 'cuz I'm project Terra. My DNA was grafted to some kind of animal that could do Avatar Earthbending."

Cameron snorts, "Well, I have the coolest. Project Icicle. DNA was grafted to polar animals capable of producing ice in warmer climates."

Batman looks, "There's one more. Project Tempest."

Everyone looks at him, "But there isn't another one of us. Tim and Gray haven't even displayed powers."

Tim inspects a tube, and finds a big red button. Pressing it, the shudders of the tube opens, revealing what is inside. He states, "I think Tempest is already here."

Everyone turns to him to ask what he means. And inside the tube is a giant glass cylinder of water. And inside of it are a family of turtles.

And a fish boy with scales, dreadlock hair, fins on his arms and legs, webbed fingers and toes, and wearing blue swim trunks, sleeping in the tank.

Vic blurts out, "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: And so ends the first story arc...I'm thinking of calling it the Inheritance Arc.

Gar thinks aloud, "Whatever that is, it looks manly...ish."

Joey points to bubbles coming out of his mouth, "It looks like he's breathing, though."

Suddenly, the lights turn red as an alarm goes off, and the four walls recede into the ground.

Vic says, "We're no longer alone."

Turns out he wasn't wrong, since in one corner is Elinore surrounded by the other parents, minus Joey's, the remaining Guardians, and Wally and Gray in handcuffs. Elinore smiles, "Look at all of you. Project Titans together at their finest. Amazing! I wish things had gone differently, but welcome home. Welcome to NOWHERE."

Vic raises a fist with red lights appearing, "Why? Why'd you do this mom!?"

Sportsmaster raises a baseball bat, but Batman throws a batarang that knocks it out of his hand. All he says, "Let her talk."

Elinore takes off her glasses, "When we found her, we knew she was special. We knew she and everything she brought to us could change the face of the Earth. Cure diseases, improve technology, and even avert extinction of the many species. At first, we attempted to graft the DNA to soldier volunteers and death row inmates. All of that failed miserably. Then an idea came up, the subjects were too old."

Mary speaks up, "When we heard the idea, we left the project. At some point after, we started to bond and start a family. Then it turns out Elinore here tricked us into allowing our children to become Project Titans. And judging by this room, she even tricked us into coming back to the labs without realizing it. Maybe even drugging us. What we thought were flu shots was really everything injected into us."

Elinore retorts, "Shame I couldn't raise them like Tempest."

Marie asks, "Garth, Elinore. His name is Garth. The least you can do is respect him that much. How long has he been down here anyway?"

Elinore explains, "At some point, I had given up on the children ever displaying powers, so a few years ago, I found him in the foster system. His name was just Garth. Not even a last name. So we took him in and raised him in this lab."

Silas demands, "So he's never left this building? What is wrong with you?"

Elinore snorts, "I can't believe all of you. Why must I be surrounded by such ridiculous people? Why can't anyone see that what I did was make all of you special."

Vic screams, "Special!? Look at me mom! I'm turning into metal and having red lights where they shouldn't be! And that's just me! How can you live with yourself!?"

Elinore smirks, "Easy. I can live and die knowing that what I've done is the single greatest leap since fire, electricity, and the splitting of the atom combined."

Gar finally asks, "Mom, where's dad?"

His mother suddenly breaks down in tears. Wally's mother does as well.

Wally screams, "She killed our dads Gar! She shot your dad and made my dad drink that shit that turned us into freaks! He ran so fast he vanished!"

Gar's eyes widen, "What?"

Elinore snorts, "If you're going to scream information, Wallace, you might want to get it right."

Gar charges at Elinore, having transformed into a lion, "YOU BITCH!"

He scratches her across the face, a wolverine like scratch going from her forehead to her chin, more than likely turning into a scar in the future. A full on fight breaks out, with everyone fighting each other. A guardian prepares to strike Gar, but Wally runs and sidelines the guy. Vic is entering fisticuffs with another, and Tara and Cameron are making dirt and ice surround the others. Gray headbutts a guard and takes his baton in his handcuffed hands, and starts screaming, "Where's my sticks!?"

He breaks a guard's foot and screams, "Elinore! She has them on her belt!"

Batman charges her and takes the escrima sticks from her and tosses them to Gray, screaming, "Nightwing!"

Gray catches them and hits one guard, stuns another with the taser at the end, and combines them into a bo staff and knocks a third guard to the floor. Silas asks, "Who are you, Rambo?"

Tim's eyes widen as he gets a massive smile, "No...He's the Robin!"

Gray smirks, "I'm glad somebody figured it out. But not anymore. I'm retired. The name's Nightwing now."

Tim's smile gets any bigger, "Does that mean who I think is Batman...Is Batman?"

Batman warns, "Don't answer the question."

Eventually, every guard is beaten till only the parents are standing. Vic takes his parents by the throat and pins them to the ground. He demands, "Get this out of me! Get this out of me now!"

Silas cries, "I'm sorry, Victor. But we can't."

Elinore smirks, "There is no getting out. It's been apart of you, all of you, since before you were born."

Vic starts to cry as Elinore continues, "The ship was made out of a living metal, that's what I used to make you the greatest of them all, Victor."

Vic let go of his father's throat and proceeded to strangle his mother. Batman stops him, stating, "Don't do it, son. You don't want that on your conscious."

Vic demands, "What gives you the right to take this from me!?"

Batman explains, "There's enough evidence here for her to go to jail for a long time. And even if the system fails to contain her, she'll know to be afraid of you. Trust me, I know."

Tim asks, "You're talking about when you confronted your first killer?"

Batman nods. Tara finally asks, "You're Gray's adopted dad, aren't you?"

Batman nods again. Gar starts chuckling, "Well, now we know if you think Batman's hot or not."

Tara shakes her hand a little, and it makes Gar fall on his butt when the ground beneath him moves.

Elinore starts to chuckle, "Stupid bat. You should've killed me when you had the chance."

At that, she produces a remote with a single red button on it. She presses it. All of the kids save for Tim and Gray started to scream in pain, clutching their heads. Tim asks, "What's happening?"

Gray rips off his shirt, revealing the black body armor with a blue, stylized bird emblem on the chest, stating as he puts on a domino mask, "Trouble."

Suddenly, they stop screaming, and just stare at Batman, Nightwing, and Tim with blank faces. Tim sweats, "Oh crap, they've been brainwashed."

As if on cue, the kids charge the three. Joey, Tara, and Cameron attack Nightwing and Tim while Vic, Wally, and Gar charge at Batman. Joey starts by jumping out of the Guardians body and into Tim's body. Tim repeatedly screams, "No!" as he does this.

Nightwing deadpans, "Why didn't you possess the old man?"

Cameron rides on a dirt surfboard created by Tara and charges at Nightwing with spiked ice sticking out of his arms. As he dodges a swipe, he asks, "Seriously?"

Silas screams at Elinore, "YOU BRAINWASHED THEM!? YOU'RE INSANE!"

Mary screams, "WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

Elinore snorts, "You idiots not only made me the OB/GYN, but you also made me in charge of pediatrics. It wasn't hard to hypnotize them."

Marie screams, "WE TRUSTED YOU!"

As the parents are arguing, Batman is dealing with dodging Vic and Gar while Wally keeps running around him, landing precise strikes. Batman decides to nip that problem in the bud. He throws a batarang at Elinore that Wally catches. Elinore gloats, "You missed!"

Batman smirks, "Wasn't aiming at you."

Wally looks at the Batarang, and it explodes in a bright light. Batman explains, "Flashbang."

Many of the kids come to their senses, except for Tara, Joey, and Cameron, who were the furthest from the flashbang. Wally asks, "What happened?"

Nightwing states, "You were reprogrammed by the psycho-lady. Now help me out with Joey-Tim!"

Batman adds, "Don't forget Cam Frost and Tara Quake."

Vic asks, "Did the Batman just make a joke?"

Nightwing admits as he blocks an attack from Cameron, "He makes some once in awhile."

Cameron and Tara decide to encase the kids and Batman into dirt and ice. Making Elinore smirk, "Looks like there won't be any problem from you people anymore. Now all that's left is Starfire."

"Not quite, Elinore."

Everyone turns, and sees Deathstroke and Adeline, now noticing that they weren't with the group. Elinore snaps, "Wilson? Where the hell have you two been!?"

Deathstroke throws a pair of boomerangs that hit Tara and Cameron, knocking them out, "We're stopping you, you crazy bitch."

Elinore snaps, "You ungrateful bastard! Jericho! Kill him!"

Joey, in Tim's body, charges at his parents. Addy throws a baton at his head that knocks Joey out of Tim. Addy apologizes, "Sorry, sweety."

Joey stands back up, with Deathstroke asking, "Got any flashbangs for transparent people, DC?"

Elinore asks, "DC?"

Deathroke explains, "Ducard's choice."

"No." Says Batman, "And don't ever call me that again."

Everyone watches as Deathstroke and Addy prepare to fight their son. Joey charges at Slade, who states, "Addy, I got this."

He doesn't even bother defending himself from letting Joey possess his body. When the possession is complete, Joey starts screaming and crying, ripping off the mask. Elinore demands, "What's happening!?"

Addy gasps, "Slade...You're showing him? You're showing him your memories?"

Tim asks, "Can he even see memories?"

Joey leaves his father's body, sprawled up in a ball. Slade goes to him, "I'm sorry Joey. It was the only way to break the brainwashing."

Slade starts to cry as well, "I'm sorry you had to see all of that. The death, the atrocity...I didn't want you to see any of it."

Slade touches him, "He's asleep. He's only solid when he's asleep. Addy let's go."

He takes Joey over his shoulder and walks off. Elinore demands, "Wilson! Where the hell do you think you're going!?"

Slade answer, "I'm saving my son."

The two leave the building, with Elinore screaming, "Get back here you son of a bitch!"

Like before, the kids sense something that causes great pain. They fall to the ground writhing in pain. At that moment, a speaker booms, "Two minutes till activation."

Elinore screams, "NO! Please! You all have to help me save her! I can cure all of you!"

Vic states, "Bullshit Elinore. If you were telling the truth, you wouldn't have waited till now."

Suddenly, a bright light envelops the room. Gray rushes into the light, and finds himself in front of a pod, he sees a figure inside, and asks, "Are you Starfire?"

The light fades, and inside is an orange skinned girl with eyes entirely green with bright red hair like rapunzel wearing a purple suit that shows off her well proportioned body, connected to a crap ton of wires. She meekly states, "Chu'galra Zerg'thra Tamaran, Koriand'r."

Gray states, "I'll take that as a yes."

Silas screams, "Victor! Children! Get her out of there! She has one minute before she's poisoned in that pod!"

Everybody joins in in smashing the pod, adult and child. And eventually, it's broken open. As a computer voice booms, "5...4...3…"

Gray tugs on Starfire's wrist with all of his might and pulls her out of the pod in time. He lands on his back, and she lands on him. She states, "Protalla yas."

She suddenly kisses him, rather passionately. Gar jokes, "Boldly coming like never before."

His mother smacks him on the back of his head, "I'm glad you're not taking pictures, but you still need to know when to not talk."

Starfire stops kissing.

"Thank you for saving me. My name is Koriand'r, princess of Tamaran."

Everyone goes pale, with Silas blurting out, "She's speaking english! How!? One of the first things we tried to do was teaching her language! And we screwed even that up!"

Koriand'r explains, "Tamaraneans learn language from kissing."

Wally's mom asks, "Did you say you're a princess?"

Koriand'r nods, "Yes. My homeworld was attacked by the ancient enemy. My parents sent me and my siblings far away for safety."

Elinore speaks up, "A resounding success, Ladies and Gentlemen! Now that we know how to teach the children language, we can continue with our work!"

Koriand'r scowls, "I don't think so, Elinore. I know what you did to Komand'r and Ryand'r. My siblings."

Elinore sweats, "That wasn't me! Blood and Light did those things to them! How do you even know!?"

Koriand'r explains, "You're people calls it the hive mind. Every pain they felt, I felt. Every word I learnt from the Nightwing, they learnt. And if you had done this to a common civilian of Tamaran, you would be treated as a Troq would be. Death penalty. But since you did this to the Heirs of the Vega System, the penalty would be planetary sterilization. But Tamaran is no more. My father and mother would've rescue us long ago. So now I will punish you as you justly deserve."

She lunges at Elinore, grabbing her by the wrist. Gray stops her, "Can you read minds?"

Koriand'r nods, "Not every detail, but when I kissed you, yes. Why?"

Gray explains, "Because I was in the same position as you. I had a chance to kill the man who murdered my family. But I didn't. If you read my mind, ask me why?"

Koriand'r answers, "Because revenge isn't everything."

She loosens her grip on Elinore's wrists. Then her hands glow a bright green as her grip tightens again, Elinore screams in pain, and when she breaks free of her grip, she has cauterized stumps where her hands were. Koriand'r explains, "I didn't kill her, but she'll never touch another life ever again."

She walks away, "Now I must go. Find her. Or this world will suffer like Tamaran."

She kisses Gray again, "But I'll be back."

Suddenly, she flies through the roof in a bright green light, leaving a hole ten feet wide. Gar asks, "Okay. So she's free...Now what?"

Cameron points out, "Now, we can't go back to the way things were. We're freaks thanks to that handless bitch. So screw all of yous, I'm leaving."

His parents follow after him as he runs. Vic snorts, "Good riddance, if you ask me. The guys a bully that none of us want to be around."

"He's right."

Everyone looks to Gar, who explains, "Cameron was right. We can't go back to the way things were. Vic's turning less human by the minute, I can't change my complexion unless I cosplay as a green orion slave girl rule 63'd, and Wally might not be able to slow down. Not to mention Tara might cause an earthquake with a sneeze, and Joey can only be solid if he's sleeping. And that's not even going into Tempest. The only ones who'll still have a life is Tim and Gray."

His mother asks, "What are you suggesting Gar?"

"We run away."

Tara questions, "And where do you suggest we run away to?"

Steve speaks up, "If you want payback, you can go to Seattle or Vegas. There you'll find Koriand'r's siblings, project Blackfire and Project Wildfire. Vegas has their ship. Might not be much, but that could help you kids. And if I'm a betting man, I'd say that they have their own project TITANS over there as well. But be careful at Vegas...There are people there you don't screw with."

Wally points out, "Okay, that solves our problems, but what about you guys. You were supposed to kill Starfire, and we stopped that. Are you...Are you guys going to be killed over this?"

His mother assures, "I doubt it. The director of NOWHERE likes to avoid legal troubles, unlike Elinore here. No, at worst we're probably going to be sent to jail, and at best sworn to silence."

Vic states, "Alright. We'll try to get to Nevada first since it's closer, next is Washington."

Silas approaches a couple of suits, "Here. It's not much, but it'll allow you kids to function without accidentally killing yourselves or others."

Wally takes a yellow and red suit, Gar takes a purple and black suit, Tara takes a white and black suit. Tim is handed a silver and purple suit, "This is for Joey. If you see him, This'll help."

Finally there's a red and black suit, "This is for Tempest. For Garth. It'll help him function longer than a few hours outside of water. It has pods in the belt that puts water into his system. But it needs to be changed regularly. You'll be able to tell when."

Batman touches where his ears are on his cowl, "We need to leave now. Mercenary Helicopters are en route to this town. They're here to cover up the mess."

Rita hugs Tara and states, "Go. We'll stall them as long as we can."

Silas tosses to Vic a set of keys, "This' to the white van in the garage down that hallway. Good luck son. I'm sorry I never said I love you more. And I should've divorced Elinore a long time ago."

The parents walk one way, while Batman leads the kids down another way. Wally takes one last look at the room, and whispers, "Goodbye dad...Goodbye mom...I'll get the s'mores ready when I see y'all again."

TT

About an hour later, in the outskirts of Dallas, the kids and Batman are stepping out of the van, waiting. The kids have already put on their outfits, with Tara commenting, "I feel like Rihanna's S&M Song."

Gar asks, "So, why're we here, again?"

Batman explains, "We're swapping rides."

Vic asks, "But won't we still be tracked?"

Batman pulls out a cheap cellphone, "Disposable cell phones. Untraceable, cheap, and easy to get."

A 70's volkswagen van drives up, and out steps a man with an eyepatch. Batman greets, "Alfred."

Alfred bows, "Sir. As requested, I brought out one of the vintages."

Gray asks, "And we're going to do what with the van?"

Batman answers, "Burn it."

Tara asks, "And where will you two go?"

Alfred smirks, "Flying in style."

At that moment, a black jet shaped like the bat symbol lands. As the two depart, Alfred screams, "I left a gift for Mister Drake!"


	5. Chapter 5

Now for the next arc to begin...But first we have a few questions: Where's Starfire? Who's in charge of the project? Where did Deathstroke go with Joey? And what was Tim's gift? Let's begin!

TT

The day was very slow, even to Raven's standard of slow. She and her grandfather are sitting at a picnic table, enjoying lunch. But it's hard to enjoy it since the day is so gloomy. Almost everything looks like it's in grayscale. It's been like that for weeks, since the only thing Raven knows about the outside is just Starfire flying, flying, flying. Those other kids have not been seen, nor their parents. Then Raven just looks up, and sees a bright green light. Eventually, it lands before them. An orange skinned woman with green eyes, who simply states, "My name is Koriand'r, but you probably know me as Starfire. You must be Raven, correct?"

TT

Albuquerque, New Mexico. At night, it's no different than any other city really. Such as the fact that only a number of buildings are still open. Places like gas stations. Gas is really needed for the van. Tim goes into the store and up to the clerk, "Hi. We need $20 for gas at #4."

He hands the clerk a twenty dollar bill. Suddenly, the front door is busted open by men wearing masks based on presidents, brandishing pistols, with one screaming, "Don't move! Give us all the cash in the drawer!"

Tim begs, "Hey! Take it easy guys!"

One of them points their gun at him, making Tim beg, "Please! I have parents, I have friends!"

"And one of them is here right now."

They turn around, and see Tara wearing her suit, now debuting as Terra. She snorts, "Ya know, I really wanted to buy a pack of smokes, instead I gotta make a superhero debut fighting gas station robbers. How boring."

One of them whistles, "How're you gonna stop us, hottie?"

Terra snorts, "First of all, I'm not even 21, moron. Second of all, this is how."

She moves her hand, sending a bit of dirt from outside at them, covering their hands in balls of dirt. Terra shrugs, "Looks like little miss Terra is getting better at this."

The clerk asks, "So you're one of those new heroes popping up? Like the guy in Metropolis?"

Terra nods, "Yep."

The clerk sweats, "Well, I think my boss won't mind if I give one pack of smokes for free. Anyway, kid, take all the gas you need."

And so, Gray pumps the gas right away and so when Tim and Terra return, the van is moving once again. Gray asks aloud, "Alright, Vic, how're we doin' back there?"

Everyone looks at Vic, who now has only half of his face still being fless, now the rest of him covered in silver metal or red lights. Vic mutters, "I feel alright...for now…"

TT

"Slade, this is becoming asinine."

Deathstroke turns to his wife, carrying their son, "I know this is the fifth place, but you and I both know that these asses like to be off the grid. They don't want to be found."

Addy corrects, "No, they don't want what they've been doing be found."

Deathstroke assures, "Several of them are public figures, philanthropists and the likes, so they're easy to track. It's the big boss that's tricky."

Deathstroke reaches into a case at his feet, and pulls out a giant weapon. He admits, "It's a good thing he's visiting Texas."

Addy explains, "He's meeting with the others to decide on what to do with Elinore and the others."

Deathstroke puts in a grappling hook into the gun, with Addy pointing out, "You do know how this is going to end, right?"

Deathstroke admits, "I do. Which is why I have a deal in mind. I'll definitely be going to hell for sure now, but it'll save Joey and the other parents. Elinore, not so much."

Deathstroke fires the grappling hook into the skyline of the city and the two zipline inside. They burst into a room that looks like a common office floor. Deathstroke states, "To the elevators. Go, go, go!"

They rush to the elevator as people are screaming around them. Addy asks, "Now what?"

Deathstroke states, "We go underground. These dipshits never liked having meetings above ground."

As they reach underground, it is an entire laboratory that looks like something out of a superhero show. Several Guardians surround them, Deathstroke raises his hands up in surrender, "Tell the Light that Slade Wilson has something to tell them."

He and Addy are placed in handcuffs and brought into a room. Inside, were all the leaders of the projects. One of them, a woman dressed a revealing black dress with leather gloves covering most of her arms smoking a cigarette, giving this dark haired woman an aura of terror, speaks, "You do know that the name Light is not to be used lightly, Slade Wilson. NOWHERE is the official name. As well as STAR Labs, CADMUS, HIVE, ARGUS, DEO, and among others."

Slade snorts, "I'm aware of that, Lady Ivana Baiul."

Another man, a bald man in a suit with a green undershirt, states, "So, what can we do for you, Deathstroke?"

Slade comments, "Well I'm not gonna ask Mr. Lex Luthor to cut me a check, that's for sure."

A man in a black sweater, with simple glasses, and spiked black hair, and a honest smile, asks, "Well, then why did you come all the way out here?"

Slade explains, "Doctor Harrison Wells, I've come to speak with your boss."

A man with greying hair and an angular face in a white suit with a red dress shirt, and a cross necklace around his neck, asks, "Have you come to absolve your sins like Elinore?"

Slade snorts, "If by absolve my sins, Sebastian Blood, you mean grovel for my life like I'm guessing Elinore pathetically did, then no."

A pale man with red hair and a greying beard in a nice suit, and a wheelchair, simply states, "Well, Slade Wilson. We've been waiting for you."

Slade nods, "Niles Caulder...It's time he had a talk."

TT

Gray drives the van through an abandoned neighborhood. He notes, "Welcome to Greenleaf. Unfinished neighborhood of the 21st century that never got finished due to fundings."

He stops the van, "And best part, nobody else in the entire place. We'll make camp in one of the houses, then leave at dawn."

Gar exits the van, transformed into a dog. He inhales, "He's right, there's nobody else in the entire place. I smell a pool at this house here. Let's get Tempest in it."

Wally asks, "Has he said a word yet?"

Gar shrugs, "No. I don't think he can talk...But I understand him. Somehow."

Gray thinks aloud, "Maybe it's a form of telepathy to communicate with animals. And since you're a shapeshifter, he can speak to you with his mind."

Tara starts walking Vic into the house, "We call dibs on the master bedroom."

Wally runs off, "I'll see if there's anything we can use to make the stay comfortable. Bedding, food, the works."

As he starts running, Gar screams, "Careful, Wally! You just got that suit!"

Tim shrugs, "Whatever. I'm gonna try and get a room before they're all taken."

In the master bedroom, a king sized bed was left in the corner of the room. Vic is sat comfortable on it. He mutters, "Tara...I...I think I'm dying."

Tara starts to cry a little, "I know...But don't worry, Starfire promised she'd be back. She'll know what to do."

Vic asks, "Are you sure? She was a prisoner of my mom, who had melted her hands off, for most of her life. I think we need to face facts: We're freak runaways. Not superheroes. So, if I die...I wanna say...I kind of have had a crush on you since middle school."

Tara kisses him, "Don't worry about that last part...I kind of have had a crush on you since middle school too."

Vic sleeps with a smile on his face.

TT

"Have you come to kill us?"

Deathstroke nods in disapproval, "No, Caulder. Nothing so petty. Yet anyway. I want a cure for my son."

A team of guards barge in, "Stand down, Wilson!"

Caulder states, "Officers, despite his entrance, I would like to hear what he has to say. Stand down."

An officer speaks, "But sir-"

"I SAID STAND DOWN!"

That was something about Niles Caulder, he has the charm of a gentleman, but the temper of a bull in a china shop. The guards comply with hesitation. Caulder states, "Slade, there is no cure for what your son has. He was having Stone's solution injected into him since he was in Addy's belly. That was the one thing Elinore got right, the damn formulas. Everything else went to shit for so many reasons."

Addy snorts, "Like not telling us what she was doing?"

Ivana states, "Elinore assured us that the benefits were much better than the risks. We were clearly fools to trust her."

Blood smiles, "Yes. At least now she has been purged of sins accordingly."

Wells states, "While I'm not as pious as Sebastian. I agree. She's been sent to a supermax prison to await the death penalty for acts of treason. A...certain point of view of what happened will air in the news for a few weeks, then any controversy will die down. After that, we can focus on Blackfire and Wildfire without trouble. As for your son, Wilson, you should try those kids that has his suit. Otherwise, you're wasting our time."

Deathstroke inhales, preparing his trump card, "Well, take those kids in. They're on their way to Blackfire, so take Joey's Jericho suit and give it to me after that. We'll be out of your hair after that."

Lex asks, "And why should we help you?"

Deathstroke inhales sadly, "Because we know where Starfire is. We tell you where she is, fix Elinore's screw up, and give us the Jericho suit."

Caulder's eyes widen, "Where?"

Deathstroke states, "Ramah Navajo Indian Reservation, New Mexico."

TT

Inside the house, Raven looks at the woman sitting across from her with curiosity. The woman in question, is Starfire. She's only been at the reservation for a few days, and yet she's changed so much. Her messy hair became as long as rapunzels and soft and shiny in that time, she suddenly went from an average height to somewhere between 6 and 7 feet tall very quickly. Raven decides to ask, "Starfire, do you feel any different?"

Starfire smiles, "Yes. I believe that my powers are nearing their full return."

Raven asks, "Is that why you've grown two feet and emptied out the entirety of my fridge and pantry?"

Starfire shrugs, "Forgive me. It's been a long time since I had actual food. I should sing the great song of apology...All seven hundred verses."

Raven sweats, "No, no, no. That's alright! That's alright...Just...What did you want to show me?"

Starfire offers her hands, "Lend me your gifts, Friend Raven."

Raven takes the hand, and with a concentrated look in her face, the two are now under a purple sky with two moons inside a city out of a science fiction story. Starfire smiles fondly, "Welcome to Tamaran. My homeworld."

There's an explosion, and Starfire continues, "This is the last stand. Against them."

Raven asks, "Who?"

Starfire points to the sky at blue spheres descending on the planet that shoots laser at the city, "Death."

The spheres pop open, transforming like something out of a Michael Bay movie, into what looks like robot beetles. As a crowd of people are running, Starfire points behind them, at a couple fleeing to a ship with three infants. She tells her, "One of them are me, Friend Raven."

Raven asks, "The baby is you...How can you remember?"

Starfire explains, "Hive mind. Father and Mother shared memories with me, Komand'r and Ryand'r since the day we were born. We've held a connection since, but now there's two new connections."

Raven questions, "Me and the boy?"

Starfire nods, "Yes, beloved Richard. This is how I got to Planet Earth. But death is still hunting me. We need your help. Your mind can hide us when we're free."

Raven asks, "Shouldn't we have brought Richard and the other kids here for safety?"

Starfire head sinks, "Not safe with Me."

Raven's grandfather walks in. He waves to them, "Morning, girls."

Starfire sports a giant grin, "Mornin' grandpa."

Grandfather looks sad, and she asks, "Is something wrong?"

He admits, "I feel terrible. Those kids are running around in the dark and you two are forced to hide out here. If it were up to me, I'd tell you kids to band together and fight the oppressors like the ancestors of old. But I know how that ends, and I'm not in charge. So all I can tell you is, don't forget that fighting back is an option."

TT

Ivana asks, "How do we know that you're not just sending us on a wild goose chase just to get your son the help he needs?"

Slade snorts, "I'm a desperate man. But I'm not stupid enough to screw with you guys. I admit, I'll kill Elinore for what she did to my son, but I can overlook that for now."

Dr. Wells speaks up, "He has a point. I mean, look at the other parents, they were all very straightforward with us. Except for Elinore, she kept spinning things to where it wasn't her fault. Besides, we all know Slade is one of the best trackers."

An assistant comes barging in, a girl with ginger hair and thick glasses with a freckled face and a lab coat. She apologizes, "I'm sorry for barging in sirs...And ma'ams. But we found them. We found the children."

Luthor asks, "Where, Fairchild?"

Fairchild adjusts her glasses, "Um, Albuquerque, sir. There was an attempted robbery at a gas station that Project Terra had stopped. Their car was last spotted heading to an abandoned neighborhood."

Sebastian asks, "Wait, how is there an abandoned neighborhood?"

Fairchild explains, "The construction started costing too much money and the project was cancelled. The houses are still standing with some even having furniture already in them."

Niles admits, "Time to bring those children into the Light. Send the Titans. Deathstroke, bring me Starfire."

TT

That night, the teenagers are sound asleep in the house. Tempest in the pool, just under the surface of the water, with bubbles coming out of every part of his body that he breathes with. Gray is on the roof, whistling to himself as he stares at the night sky. Tim is sleeping on a couch with Gar transformed into a cat sleeping at his feet. Vic and Tara are in the same spot as before, while Wally won't stop squirming at blurred speeds in his sleep. Suddenly, Vic wakes with a start, screaming, "THEY'RE COMING! THEY'RE COMING!"

Everyone wakes up with a start. Wally comes running in, "Whose coming?"

Vic answers, "The Guardians. Those gold guys are coming here by helicopter."

Tempest walks in, soaking wet, and starts pointing at Gar. Tara asks, "What's he saying?"

Gar explains, "He's saying that there are others. Other Titans are on those helicopters."

Tempest starts pointing out the window, and Gar translates, "He says there are eight of them. At least one psychic."

Gray realizes, "That means that they can keep track of us."

A helicopter flies over, and a voice that sounds like it belongs to a young Mark Hamill, demands, "Titans, come out of the house with your hands up! You are surrounded so don't even think of running, Impulse!"

The kids step out slowly, and see three helicopters. Out of them hops eight beings. One of them is a girl with tanned skin and pink hair dressed in gold bands, a sports bra, and black and purple striped pants. The voice calls out as she starts to glow pink, "Jinx, give them bad luck."

A girl in short shorts and a sports bra with pink streaks in her hair starts to float around, the same voice states, "Freefall, make there be no gravity."

A woman dressed WAY too provocative with skin tight pants with holes that reveal parts of her legs, and a strapless bra with her face painted white and black to look like a skull came jumping down. She raises a number of rocks with her mind to jump from one at a time. Yet again the voice calls out, "Bliss, this is no time for goofing off."

A woman with bleach white skin dressed like goth princess with black hair with the tips dyed bright red flies down on silver smoke. The same voice states, "Argent, put that plasma to use. But don't turn them into dust, we need them alive."

A colossal beast of a man with a lantern jaw with a massive underbite like some breeds of dogs, with a mane of ginger hair dressed in a sleeveless black and yellow shirt. The voice calls out, "Mammoth, keep the Changeling occupied."

A girl around Tim's age, dressed in a red tank top with jeans and silver bracelets, and is a girl of african american descent, with a cute face, and shoulder length dyed blonde hair, charges at him. He wouldn't be so terrified, if it weren't for the fact she was built like an amazon. She was about as tall as him, but had a body lined with muscles which were very subdued. He couldn't tell if she had a six pack, but wouldn't be surprised if she did. This whole time, he can't stop staring at her. The voice state's, "Wonder Girl, deal with the ants."

A muscular guy who is about five feet tall, wearing ripped jeans, boots (Not cowboy boots), and no shirt with a skull tattooed to his chest, and his hair flowing thanks to the helicopter, is ogling Freefall. The voice booms, "Grunge! Stop ogling your girlfriend!"

Finally, a man in a black suit with his arms lined in golden armor floats down with flowing blonde hair, a sharp face, and a eyepatch. Gray decides to ask, "You told us who everyone else is, so who are you?"

The young man smirks psychotically, "Threshold is my preferred name. Now surrender."

Gray asks, "And if we don't?"

Threshold's twisted smile grows, "Then this gets very, _very_ , fun."

Author's Note: Sorry if that last part got a little repetitive, I just wanted to get the "Titans West" names out as soon as I could.

If any of y'all haven't noticed, I'm bringing in Gen13 because I like these characters.


End file.
